Two faced
by Onmyuji
Summary: Y por fin, se había rendido. Y cedió por completo a los impulsos de ese lado macabro y ruin que no sabía que tenía: que había nacido en alguna parte de su mente sin proponérselo y que ahora tomaba pleno dominio de su cuerpo. En respuesta al reto de Madame Morgan del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_¡Aquí traigo este reto para ti, Morgan! :D espero que satisfaga la idea que tenías en mente y que, además, te guste mucho, que pensé en ti en todo momento, mientras lo escribía :D (aunque me quedara un pelín cortito). ¡A disfrutar se ha dicho!_

* * *

**Two faced**

**por Onmyuji**

Desde la azotea se aferró a la baranda a la azabache caminando fuera de aquel centro comercial y cruzar la avenida hasta el pequeño café restaurant, donde un hombre la esperaba. Uno de cabellos platinados que la recibió entre sus brazos por lo que le pareció una puta eternidad y luego la tomaba de la mano para llevarla entre la gente a algún lugar perdido por ahí, del que su persona no tenía noticia.

Ya se lo habían dicho y no lo había creído. _El maldito_ le había advertido que anduviera con cuidado o perdería a esa mujer.

A Kagome.

Apretó entre sus dedos el alambrado de la azotea, igual que lo hacía con sus dientes, que ya rechinaban. En su mirada había una mezcla de emociones difíciles de extraer y analizar una por una: tristeza, frustración, odio, rencor, miedo, ira...

Estaba muy enojado y sentía que todas las emociones negativas que se acumulaban en su pecho, serían un poderoso aliciente para que con el solo pensamiento, el daño cayera sobre la mujer que amaba, con el hombre que ahora la acompañaba.

Nunca había sido especialmente agresivo o de carácter fuerte. Siempre era amable y, en lo que respecta a su familia, amigos, compañeros de clase y todo en general; era comprensivo y atento en demasía. La mayor parte de las chicas que conocía caían rendidas a sus pies y siempre las rechazó amablemente, porque su objetivo era otro.

Higurashi Kagome.

Era una chica peculiar, pero promedio a la vez. No era especialmente inteligente, pero había una dulzura pura y bondadosa brotando de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Así fue como Hōjō descubrió a la chica y quedó prendado de ella.

Pero conforme la buscó para pretenderla, ella comenzó a rechazarlo de una manera tímida y cortés. Y a pesar de que la amistad forjada entre ambos se volvió inquebrantable, una piedra le comenzó a estorbar en el camino, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

El bastardo que acompañaba a la azabache.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kagome ya estaba enamorada de él, aunque ni ella ni el aludido afortunado se percataran; Hōjō claro que lo notó. Y fue en ese momento que cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir.

Mensajes de un desconocido comenzaron a llegar a su teléfono móvil, vaticinando que debía empezar a tomarse en serio a Kagome para comenzar una relación con ella o, efectivamente la perdería. Al principio creyó que era una broma... hasta que los mensajes se volvieron cada vez más agresivos, incluso insultantes.

—¿Molesto? —Aquella voz que se agregaba a su espacio personal de soledad pronto le pareció conocida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

Hōjō movió la cabeza a un lado para confirmar a la persona que tenía detrás y luego bufó mientras reconocía a la persona.

Una mujer que no sabía cómo, apareció de la nada en su vida y de cuando en cuando lo seguía. Su aparición coincidía con las miradas iracundas de cierto peliplateado, la cautela de Kagome... y los mensajes amenazantes—. Perdiste a mi hermana... y ahora por tu culpa, yo perdí a mi querido Inuyasha.

Pero Hōjō no entendía absolutamente nada. Aferrado a la malla de la azotea, hizo tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Kikyou, era el nombre de esa mujer. La misma que aparecía en los mensajes que le llegaban algunas veces, sugiriendo hacer algo al respecto a Kagome, o quedarse con Kikyou.

Pero nunca en su vida había tenido contacto con esa mujer. Hasta ahora.

—No... no es verdad. Ella sale con Inuyasha por lástima. Kagome me quiere a mí.

La mujer, que curiosamente era muy parecida a Kagome (exceptuando el cabello más largo, la piel pálida y las expresiones faciales menos elocuentes), río. A Hōjō le pareció sumamente irritante, antes de que volviese a hablar—. ¿De qué me serviría mentirte?

¿Acaso ella realmente tenía razón?

Se sentía extrañamente turbado y más inquieto de lo usual. No era agradable la sensación, en lo absoluto.

—Esto es toda tu culpa. —Acusó él.

—Yo no hice nada. Sólo fui tu víctima. —el castaño podía sentir la sangre correr descontrolada en su torrente mientras la confusión daba pasado a la desesperación y la ira. Apretó los dientes, casi rechinándolos—. Y esto debe de acabarse ya. No te tengo miedo. —Hōjō abrió los ojos mientras caía en la cuenta de todo y luego recordó pequeñas escenas que parecían recortadas de su mente, pero que poco a poco fueron regresando a sus recuerdos.

_El haberse acostado con Kikyou y ser descubiertos por Inuyasha._

_El ataque a Kagome donde la estranguló._

_La intervención de Inuyasha, que lo golpeó (y que explicaba el haber amanecido con el ojo morado una mañana)._

_El teléfono móvil que encontró en la caja debajo de su cama._

_Y todas esas llamadas de amenaza que él..._

Ya se acordaba. Él era...

Había tratado de negar ese lado que le hacía desearle lo peor a las personas, atribuyéndolo a pensamientos locos que le pasaban por la mente de cuando en cuando. Pero ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro de que fuera realmente un pensamiento loco.

O quizás siempre había sido uno.

Aunque comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente siempre había sido Hōjō, si era Hōjō quien realmente era dueño de ese cuerpo. Una parte de sí mismo poco a poco permeaba en sus inestables emociones, haciéndole dudar al respecto.

—Esto no es real.

Pero claro que lo era. Y en un momento de epifanía sintió placer de ver la torturada expresión de la mujer a su lado, misma que le indicaba que lo había perdido todo, como si ya no hubiera algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar. Y luego sintió un profundo deseo de verla retorciéndose entre sus brazos contra el placer que una vez ya le había proporcionado, dándole todo lo que el bastardo de Inuyasha jamás le daría.

Porque Kikyou _era suya_. Solamente suya.

—No importa cuántas veces me busques. Nunca me tendrás... _Naraku_. —Cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había escuchado a Kikyou llamarle por ese nombre antes y que eso daba pie a sentirse extrañamente complacido. Era como una esclava volviendo sobre sus pasos para redimirse ante su amo.

Pero la actitud curiosamente renuente de la mujer, hizo que su semblante de obscena diversión pronto alcanzara un límite duro ante la seriedad y luego las comisuras de sus labios cayeron, de una forma un tanto torcida. Especialmente para un chico de apacible porte como él.

—Entonces... —y la sardónica sonrisa en los labios del chico anunciaron que había cedido por completo a los impulsos de ese lado macabro y ruin que había nacido en alguna parte de su mente y que ahora tomaba pleno dominio de su cuerpo. Kikyou dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él se aventuró un paso hacia ella, y supo que tenía qué prepararse para lo que vendría—. Si no te puedo tener yo... no te podrá tener nadie más.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, Morgan. Espero que haya satisfecho lo que esperabas de este reto. Personalmente me gustó el resultado y espero que os haya sorprendido al personaje que elegí para ser la parte "buena" de Naraku XD. Intenté hacer que el cambio fuera gradual, espero se haya notado. Sentí que un pedacito me salió un poco forzado, estoy entrando en una especie de bloqueo, así que espero corregirlo prontísimo. Pero finalmente, aquí lo tienen ;D

Sus comentarios, dudas, críticas y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidas :D

Gracias por su atención y lectura :D nos estamos leyendo.

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
